The Tale of the ancient: Rebirth of a legend
by TrueInitiative
Summary: From atop his mountain, he had watched the ages pass. He had watched empires rise, and dictatorships fall, he had watched as the world had devolved into madness, all upon the whims of a single man. And so, it came as a surprise when he saw the very fabric of the dimension get torn in two, perhaps he would get some amusement after all.
1. Chapter 1

**From atop his mountain, he had watched the ages pass. He had watched empires rise, and dictatorships fall, he had watched as the world had devolved into madness, all upon the whims of a single man. And so, it came as a surprise when he saw the very fabric of the dimension get torn in two, perhaps he would get some amusement after all…**

"**BOOM!**" thunder crashed as the clouds above his reclusive home collided, lightning flashing as it descended from the clouds, colliding with the ground below it, digging foot deep trenches as the bolts struck, discharging across the earth, pouncing at random intervals toward the puddles that fizzled and steamed before drying up into superheated steam.

Sitting in the middle of this furious storm of natural violence, sat a blonde haired man, who's long, silken locks flailed randomly in mid-air, reminiscent of his redhead mother who used to intimidate her husband so, with the same look.

**CRACK!**

Lightning beamed down at blistering speed, arcing through water droplets and turning the air itself into vapour with its sheer power. Descending toward the ground, the lightning bolt arced in the direction of the tallest and most conductive thing near it.

Human skin.

Its direction absolute, it barrelled through the air with a deadly intent.

But just 5 feet from its target, it was stopped as it struck a swirling white barrier that seemed to selectively appear in its path.

"Hn!" a grunt from the man who's hair had settled down upon the intervention of the barrier seemingly brought the storm that raged around him to a crescendo as lightning burst all around the mountain, a jagged halo and mass of gargantuan electrical energy illuminating the area for several seconds, allowing those who would have gotten a look if they were there to see his baggy black trousers that seemed faded and worn with age, His upper body was concealed by a long, flowing black cloak with a high collar that masked his face and parted at the waist to flow past his thighs (**think a homura-ish type cloak from sekirei**), but past that, one could identify the sleeveless black vest he wore which was ideal for fast movement and wide body angled physical attacks which would only be hindered with sleeves which would tear at the seams and require repair after every battle.

"It does seem, that the world is once again in peril, perhaps we should help, ne, Juu chan?" he coarse, unused voice, powered throughout the landscape as a terrible shuddering seemingly brought the man's attention to a large cave that punched through the single peak, towering above the human who possessed immense power.

"**Indeed that is correct, Sennin Sama"**

A deep, yes surprisingly seductive and alluring voice echoed from the depths of the cave.

"**Though I have yet to fathom why you wish for me to conduct myself in this, form"** the voice paused, in confusion and consternation most likely as 'Sennin' chuckled, his dry throat scratchy as he addressed the being.

"It is simply on a whim, I put that soul of yours in a female body on a whim, and I can easily reduce you to naught but a whimpering kitten if I wish, I simply gave you that form because it was more appealing and my urges could be satisfied, now be silent and get ready, we leave tomorrow"

The shuffling of clothing indicated body movements of which sennin interpreted as a nod "**very well, master, what else is it you wish of me?**" the being asked as sennin turned away from the cave, cold, ringed blue eyes glowing as the tomoe within them spun faster, indicating some sort of excitement.

"Tonight, you cook dinner, then bring it to my room, I must identify the current situation, much has changed apparently in the last decade" waving a lazy hand imperiously in an arc that crossed left to right in the air, the clouds seemingly parted as though ordered, to shine golden beams upon his mountaintop.

"**Very well master, the usual I assume?**" Sennin nodded and turned back to begin his entrance into the cave.

"Of course, what else would it be?"

"**Tempura, or Yakitori perhaps, master?**"

Sennin shook his head at the plead "not likely Juubi, not likely"

Below the mountain-20 miles away-With

Gray stood paralyzed as he stared up at the huge, sealed monster before him.

Said monster brought up many, many unpleasant memories, the most unpleasant one of all perhaps, was the death of his dear teacher, Ur, who sacrificed herself to save him, and his one-time ally Lyon from death, and many others from the beast's annihilation.

Focusing his hatred on the monster before him, Grays mind worked at lightning speeds to try and figure out what the hell was happening, Ur was disappearing, melting from some type of demented ritual which summoned the power of the moon to chip away at Ur's power and soul.

Gripping his fists, Gray turned back to his companions for the mission, Lucy and Natsu, his features grim and his posture rigid, both in nervousness and anger "Natsu, Lucy" he addressed them quietly "meet Deloria, the demon of destruction, creation of Zeref the black mage and murderer of countless" he muttered darkly as Natsu turned his head.

"Demon of destruction, Zeref, murderer?" the pink haired boy questioned as his eyes roamed over the gigantic body sealed within ice.

"Yes, murderer" Gray growled as his throughts turned to his mentor, Ur, who taught him everything he knew about ice make magic and how to use it "he did so to my teacher, unknowingly most likely" Gray muttered.

Natsu's face lit up in recognition, before setting on solemnness at the words Gray used to get his point across "murderer of countless" he whispered.

CLACK!

CLACK!

CLACK!

Eyes widening, the group quickly burst into action, their eyes flickering about the cave to locate a hiding spot from the people that would most likely pass through here.

Natsu, naturally protested against such a decision, throwing a silent fit as Gray hauled him over a stalagmite and kept his hand pressed to his mouth "Shut it!" he growled as he and Lucy peered over the rock to see what was going on.

"You heard peoples voices around here eh?" a man bearing blue hair and thick eyebrows looked about, his arms clasped behind his back, while the human-like person dressed in jeans and a spiked dog collar followed several steps behind him, acting as his loyal dog.

"Its noon, I'm sleepy, why did you drag me out here instead of searching yourself?" the man growled as the demon looking creature whined throatily.

"What are these people doing here?" Gray asked himself as he glared at the two who stopped to admire Deliora's muscular appearance, exchanging small talk like reluctant friends.

CLACK!

CLACK!

CLACK!

Another set of footfalls sounded through the halls as a pink haired woman dressed in dark blue latex stockings and a open top dress stepped from the shadows, her hands clasped to her chest and pink hair tied into two ponytails.

"Yuka san, Toby san, I bring sad news" the woman reported as the two turned to her in recognition "Angelica has been bullied by someone" she continued sadly as the demon-like human twitched.

"It's a mouse, dude" Don't give it no fancy name!" he shouted irately as the pink haired woman began to reprimand him.

"Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness stalking her pray, and, and…Love!"

Face faulting behind the rocks, Lucy and Gray sighed, their eyes still wide.

"We have got some _serious _weirdos here" Lucy whispered in morbid fascination "especially the last one, what a maniac"

Gray could only agree with that statement.

**With Fairy Tale- 2 Hours later**

Stood upon the bar, master Makarovs stern expression never wavered as he gazed upon the chaos of his guild with fondness.

"Mira chan, pour me a beer!" he announced as the pleasantly smiling woman behind the bar giggled and began to pour a tankard or beer for the stout leader of their guild "here you go!"

Chuckling under his breath, Makarov tilted his head back as the lip of the beer glass met his lips, letting the bitter beverage pass his old lips and pass down his throat in large gulps.

Finishing the golden coloured drink he slammed his tankard into the wood and smirked happily as his guild tussled playfully with each other.

"Ah, to be young"

"**Ano, master, your ramen is ready!"** Juubi knocked on the stone door to her masters room and study, the inside of their abode wasn't actually too big, the insides of the place the two lived in was only several dozen meters across and about 20 meters back from the entrance which, when one wasn't outside, was sealed with some sort of barrier magic her master invented.

Master.

Funnily enough, that word didn't leave much of a bad taste in her mouth, actually, the word was rather fitting if she thought so herself, then again, it still seemed to cause her a pain of some sorts, one located in her chest, where the human heart would be located, sometimes, when she gazed at her master, either from close up or afar, she felt her chest constrict while she stared at his peaceful expression.

Perhaps it was that she had become protective over him in the past few millennia, perhaps she just didn't like to see him in danger?

It was either that or.

No, no it couldn't be.

She shook her head of the foolish stray thought, her flowing mercurial hair swaying gently in response to her movements.

"Hm, come in then, I don't need it getting cold!"

Heaving a sigh, she pushed open the door with her shoulder and stepped in, the bowl of ramen held in her right hand as she manoeuvred around the bed and sat on the side of it, the springs dropping in height in response to her small weight.

Seeing her master's hands full with a tinted blue crystal ball, she set the bowl of noodles on her skirted lap and picked up the chopsticks, snapping them off each other before she stopped as her master held a hand up, requesting she halt her actions for the moment.

"Come, look at this with me" he idly patted the spot next to where he was laying, signalling that she should move, which she did, allowing her to peer into the ball which displayed a rather amusing scene.

"**Master, isn't this guild the one that, that woman, Mavis, offered you to join**?" Juubi questioned as she fanned the hot ramen for the moment.

Seemingly thinking on it, the man laid in bed, chuckled as if remembering something "hm, yes it does seem to be, a nice girl that woman was, always happy" he muttered as he took a more attentive eye to the guild which he had considered joining at one point "perhaps we should go there first then, your thoughts, Juu chan?" he questioned, turning his head to her, causing a slight blush to leap to the woman's cheeks, not that the man noticed, with him looking at his crystal ball and all.

"Yes, well, I guess we'll start here" he chuckled, turning his head to Juubi who bowed her head obediently as she got the message and began to feed him.

"**Of course, anything for you, master Naruto**"

**So, new story idea, what do you think? Is it a good idea, should I continue with it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tale of the ancient: Rebirth of a legend: Chapter 2!

* * *

**Ok firstly I thought I'd give you guys this heads up, the Naruto of this story will be completely bad-ass he will be GODLIKE, no, not the sniveling kind that can't stand on their own 2 feet, no, he will be GODLIKE, he will flip entire landmasses with the tip of his finger, he will cause earthquakes with the tap of his shoe, yes, he will truly be of the godlike category, and not the one that reserves itself because it's afraid of shit.**

**Ok let's get this started!**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since their last mission which had turned sour upon the encounter with Gray Fullbusters old training partner and fellow ice make mage, Lyon, who, in an attempt to redeem himself, as well as prove himself in the eyes of his remaining friends and in his teacher's eyes, had attempted the resurrection of the great land demon, a creation of the black mage Zeref himself, the one only known as Deliora.

Upon finding out that his once best friend had apparently turned to the side of darkness, Grey had gone on a warpath, tearing through the ranks of opposition without mercy as he made his way into the temple of the moon where Deliora was being freed, his objective to prevent the monsters revival at all costs, even if it meant him using iced shell, which would in no doubt kill him and reduce his body to nothingness.

But alas, even with Grays rage, and Natsu's raw unyielding power they didn't make it in time to stop it because, as they reached the chamber where the creation of Zeref was only now half imprisoned, Deliora had enough freedom of movement to gather and fire his giant beam of destruction upon them.

The only thing that saved the duo from annihilation was Lucys quick thinking as she processed their situation and quickly grabbed the rivals by their lapels and dragged them, fueled by adrenaline to a location out of the line of fire that was quickly consumed by said destructive element, which tore through 20 kilometers of forestry and life before evaporating into the sea. The result of the beam was obvious as the ground began to shake, before the island began to split in two, the rock that made up the foundations of the island completely severed down to the last molecule.

Luck appeared to be on their side after that though as, upon the dissipation of its beam, Deliora began to collapse, death soon claiming it's monstrous form which began to disintegrate into magical particles which traveled away from each other, seemingly repelling each other.

* * *

Splayed out on his team-mates couch, Natsu sighed in comfort as his right hand touched the floor while his other was laid over his stomach "eh, this is nice" he drew in a slow breath of relaxation as happy who laid next to him nodded.

"Aye" he assented as they listened to the sound of water droplets colliding with tile flooring which existed only in the shower.

"_hm hmhm-hm"_ they heard Lucy hum as she, well they assumed, rubbed shampoo into her hair, the recent invention doing wonders for its silkiness and cleansed shine "_Uhhh, now this is perfect, the apartment all to myself, no Natsu or Happy or Erza, just, relaxation!"_

They refrained from laughing, as doing so would get them kicked out of the room which they had broken into for a laugh but also to inform Lucy that they were going to take another mission of which would take them to the eastern sector of Magnolia.

CREEEAK!

The door whined as it was drawn quickly to the side, to reveal Lucy Heartfilia dressed in only a towel which covered her chest and privates.

"**NATSU!**"

The roar that all men feared, that of a lividly angry woman echoed through the streets of Magnolia town, the male inhabitants of which shriveled in fear of the tone that struck a very deep part of their hearts.

**With Naruto**

The man that every human and dragon alike paced his mountaintop, wearing holes in the ground as he waited for Juubi to gather everything up in the satchel he had given her, said satchel being modified with the use of seals to extend the inner capacity to nigh infinite lengths, thereby allowing them to store their home in the bag, the only downside though being that Juubi was _so damn meticulous_ in her attempts to make sure that everything was easily accessible, he was Naruto _fucking_ Uzumaki, the six paths reincarnation, the man who'd bed a thousand beauties, outstripped his former master of his title of 'the legendary pervert' he didn't need no damn mother hen to micro manage his possessions, no, he wanted a sexy bitch who would tend to his whims.

"Oi, Juubi, for fucks sake, it doesn't take half an hour to sweep a bag across our possessions!" he called out, irritation leaking into his voice easily.

"**I'm sorry master, I'm making sure none of your possessions are broken" **Juubi replied tentatively from the cave where they, as of this morning, vacated.

Sighing in exasperation, Naruto deadpanned into the cave.

"Juubi, you baka"

* * *

**With Makarov**

The stout leader of his guild stood on the counter of Mirajane's bar, overlooking the chaos his guild created with a smile.

"Children will be children, no matter their age" he mumbled as Mirajane's dish that she usually used to serve and gather drinks came flying like a buzz saw at him.

Clattering against his wrinkled forehead, Makarov comically fell back wards onto the crown of his skull, the silver dish pinging off his skull and clattering against the wall where it laid bent and dented from the impact with the guild leaders head.

During the impact, the guild had fallen silent, the fights that had initially started out of playful fun now stopped as the entire guild stared at the scene whilst sweating large bullets from the back of their heads.

"BRATS!" Markarov scrambled to his feet, a comically, a large pulsing red blob of swollen matter throbbing on his forehead as he dropped down from his spot and glared playfully at the guild members who cowed under his gaze slightly "carry on" he nursed his lump a little before ducking under the counter as a chair flew in his direction "BE CAREFUL!" he shouted as he was completely ignored by the chaotic guild who proceeded to cheerfully decimate the insides of the guild that they loved so much.

!

Makarov's head snapped in the direction of his most mysterious guild member whose magical energy had suddenly spiked to almost monstrous levels.

Seeing as the man was in his guild so long longer than him actually, and yet hadn't aged a day sent shivers up his spine, the man could be on level with himself in a few years if his magical energy continued to increase like that.

And yet.

There was something suspicious about the man, he was so aloof unlike the other members of his who had each bonded tightly to each other, taking each other's burdens as their own and sharing the support, no instead of bonding, the man choose to remain suspiciously incognito, not taking part in events or bar fights, and nobody challenged him because he, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be a non-entity.

To be honest, the only person the guy conversed with, even for a short time, was Natsu Dragneel, though the boy could worm his way into anyone's heart with that steadfast belief of his.

He had already scouted the man silently, checking if he was a spy of some sort, or checking if he was some type of danger to the guild.

The results came up with nothing, there were no links, no attachments to the past, nothing that would identify him as having been even born.

And so that brought him to his last question, the one that had haunted him for the decades of his employment as a guild master and wizard saint.

Why did the first guild master the fairy called Mavis, accept such a person into her guild.

It could only bring him to one, astounding conclusion.

Mavis had intentionally buried the man's past, absolving him of past crimes so that he could start afresh, nothing else fit other than that, it was like trying to put a jigsaw together with only half the parts, it was simply impossible.

So he had tiptoed his way around the man maintaining an amicable relationship, and yet, his thrice damned heart had drawn him ever closer to the man who had tentatively opened up, only giving him snippets of his painful past.

And soon enough, he had come to see the man as one of his own, one that he would give his life to protect.

Looking up at the blonde haired, whisker marked male, Makarov could only feel joy permeating his old heart at seeing his guild member's attentive eye panning the scene.

They were not the eyes of somebody who had committed sin.

No.

They were the eyes of somebody who had lived long enough to care, yet choose when he wanted to show it.

A small smile crept onto his face as he looked away from the man and back to the chaos of his guild once more.

"Grey, fight me!" Natsu shouted, mounting a table with one foot as he glared at his polar opposite.

"What was that peewee, a fight, go on your on!" charging their elemental powers, Grey and Natsu were about to spit the elements at each other before a skilled, S class red-haired swordsman interrupted them abruptly a frown on her features as she intercepted their attacks and flared her presence, reducing the two to stumbling messes that quickly threw arms over each other in a friendly manner.

"Me and Natsu were just having a conversation, isn't that right, Natsu!" the rosy haired boy nodded frantically as Erza's presence diminished apparently sated.

"Hm" Erza just hummed as she turned away and made her way to the bar where Makarov stood, staring at her expectantly.

"Job completed, master" she claimed as Makarov nodded, his expression changing from scrutinizing to proud in a moment.

"Well done Erza" he smiled as Erza nodded seriously, before turning to the guild members who had continued to fight in her presence and glaring at them, causing them to halt abruptly.

Smiling slightly, Erza just hummed throatily.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Descending the mountain was easier than most thought, the main reason that nobody could enter his domain was that, with his immense, immeasurable control over the elements, nobody could enter his abode, nobody could pass power.

In fact, the only one that had gleaned a look into his realm of power was that brat, Makarov who led his favorite guild.

The old goat had managed to absorb enough of his lightning to weaken the haze around his summit, though in the process the guy damn near killed himself.

He was the only human ever to do so though.

"Juubi, walk with me" he commanded, stepping to the end of the mountain summit where a small, carved path led down the mountain side.

Waving his hand to the side, the sennin dispelled the storms with his hand gesture and continued to walk down the path of the mountain, Juubi following faithfully behind him at his 5 o' clock with the satchel slung over her shoulder.

"**Master, isn't it dangerous to leave any type of evidence we we here lying around?**" Juubi questioned her master who chuckled deeply.

"Why yes, it is, thank you for reminding me, for that you get a special treat tonight" Juubi blushed heavily at Naruto's sweet insinuation while she watched, the blonde raise his left arm to the sky, her master always had a flair for dramatics.

"Rai" (thunder)

Nothing happened for several seconds, before, out of the dissipating black clouds, lightning of enormous proportions descended, easily dwarfing that of Laxus's of Makarovs.

Its size was so great that before it even stuck the ground, the spires surrounding the summit had already collapsed, before the massive bolt struck the earthen top, discharging through the ground in large yellow bolts of electricity before the charge became too much, the earth unable to hold anymore, upon which it began to fracture.

Looking back over her shoulder at the display, Juubi's eyes widened in panic as the summit began to glow.

_**BOOOOM!**_

The resounding explosion shook the earth for miles as the bolt completely obliterated the mountain they had been living on for the past century, leaving naught but the shrapnel that was flying in their direction and the path they were currently standing upon.

"**Master!**" Juubi, quickly registering the shrapnel, moved to Naruto's 6 o' clock and prepared herself for pain as the rocks would no doubt hit her.

"hm, baka"

Eyes widening substantially, she saw Naruto, looking over his shoulder with his hand held out backwards, pressed to the center of her chest.

"Tetsu no tate" the man uttered bored, as the iron particles present within the earth rose up to create a barrier of solid metal behind her.

The iron wall was almost 12 feet thick and easily deflected the shrapnel of the mountain that pounded their position, the wall was only reinforced by the blue glow that extended from Naruto's hand, touching the iron wall to stop it from moving with sheer energy alone.

Once the explosion had died down, Naruto dispelled the iron back into the soil, dropping the barrier and his hand to his side where he looked upon the mushroom cloud created by his meager attack.

"Hm" turning his head to the still wide eyed Juubi, he quietly acknowledged her sacrifice she was going to make for him only moments prior and swore to himself he would repay it in its entirety, he may be of a jaded nature now, but that didn't mean he stopped honoring his promises, no he kept them alright.

He smiled slightly ad he drew the mercury haired woman into a one armed hug.

"Thanks, Juu" she whispered as the woman blushed a deep scarlet red.

"**N-N-No problem, Naruto Sama, I-I was only fulfilling my duty**" she stated modestly as Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Oh, and that blush I see is?" he teased as she closed her eyes, embarrassed and looked away, even as they continued down the path of what was left of the mountain.

"Today will mark the return of your god, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"

* * *

**Mou, how was that? You like it, as I said, Naruto isn't going to hold back, why should he, he's got nothing to lose, his only partner is an immortal mass of energy stuffed into a human body, to put it simply, he don't give no shits!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspired by- Two steps from hell- strength of a thousand men-Instrumental core remix**

**Hey what's up people, I'm back with this latest chapter and thanks to my latest discovery above, IM PUMPED, so this chapter I hope is going to be great!**

**Oh yeah, a quick notice, this chapter describes the origins of why Naruto is alive and just why the hell he has so much power.**

**Anyway let's get on with the story bitches!**

* * *

**Summary**

From atop his mountain, he had watched the ages pass. He had watched empires rise, and dictatorships fall, he had watched as the world had devolved into madness, all upon the whims of a single man. And so, it came as a surprise when he saw the very fabric of the dimension get torn in two, perhaps he would get some amusement after all…

* * *

**Chapter 2- The return of the one called Kami**

* * *

What is the definition of Kami?

Is it the one being in the universe that rules over all that can bend the very fabric of reality to its whim, the one who stands above all as a beacon of immense existence and importance to those who bask under it?

Or is it simply a being who stands stiffly behind the curtain, watching the world go by with an uncaring expression, watching as people take the stage and lead their civilizations to glory, before that civilization eventually corrupts, crumbles with greed, and fades into the scriptures of history with records of better times, where things weren't so bad.

Of these two hypotheses, the second one in this case would be far more accurate, but it would still take those who follow this path further from the truth, as in the case of god itself it is far less astounding.

God is not some being, who sits upon a cloud listening to one of his followers play a harp while the world he created and nurtured to existence crumbles slowly, the laws of nature perverted by science and technology, the laws of death itself violated by the energies that are controlled by mere simpletons who cannot bear the weight of their own existence.

No, god is the being who is defined as the one with the most control over their own energy, the very same energy that flows and sustains the universe, god is the being that is defined as the strongest being, the one being that is untouchable by mere men who reach their greatest heights before falling to the earth as a pile of flesh and bone that eventually whittles away to nothing by dust which re-joins it's brethren.

God, is the being with the most potential, unlimited potential which grows above the rest to the point where comparing them to normal, and even abnormal humans would be an insult, a stain on what they once were, and on what they were now.

So in summary, god is not one who can wipe out the universe, it is not somebody who can force 2 beings to fall madly in love and have a baby which would be cursed for all time.

It is but a simple title, bestowed to the one who holds the frame of the universe together, a title forced upon tired men who have seen too much, done too much, and grown too much to have a will to live.

And yet, with everything the one with the name god bears. This one is an anomaly, he is one who, among all those who came before him, among all those who have suffered a life of hardship and cruelty, among all those, who on their deathbeds praised the universe for their end, smiled, this one, unable to be killed in his own lifetime, unable to _die_ because he encountered hands not strong enough to crush his being, was content with being what he was.

That, is the nature of god, the one who, does not necessarily rule the universe, but nurtures it with their own body and will.

And so perhaps the blonde enigma everyone had once praised as god, was faulty, because he did not nurture the universe willingly, abiding by duty as those before him had , he did not will those below his stature to live, like those before had pleaded.

He was an enigma, someone who simply was, and would continue to be until he died, taking the source the universe fed off of with him, leaving the duty to another who would, no doubt, suffer like the rest of their kind.

* * *

('**A bit controversial I know, but this is what I imagine when I hear the phrase 'god amongst men'**)

* * *

Rousing from his deep, intense activity of contemplation, the blonde sage looked down from his comfortable spot located in the branches of a thick healthy tree, which, in accordance to his power, grew to his comfort, supporting his back and making sure the source of their life wouldn't get injured.

Cutting his attentions to the being below who was the only one who could come close to him an a battle of sheer quantity of power, he quietly took in her peaceful features as she snoozed quietly against the foot of the tree while he relaxed in the arms of the wooden life behind him.

"Juubi, wake up, it's time to get a move on, today we see Fairy Tale" he called out as he heard a light groan from the female who grunted in displeasure upon being woken from her sleep.

"**Uhhn, master why do we have to be meeting with them today, why not tomorrow, we can take a light pace today then?**" Juubi questioned, confused as to why her master seemed in such a hurry to get to the guild that he was interested in, perhaps he was excited about something other than creating a new technique or making love to her current body. If he was it would certainly be the first time in a long time that he had been.

Chuckling lowly, the blonde Sennin simply dropped from his perch in the tree and ignored the earth that rose up to catch him and soften the impact of his fall, instead opting to look down into the attentive eyes of Juubi who had posed her question only seconds earlier.

Deciding to grace her with an answer he waited for his body to be released on the forest floor before he gave it to his loyal follower and devoted servant.

"Simply put, I wish to get there today because I have the feeling that something's going to happen today, and we need to be there, because it's going to be a lot of fun" Juubi raised an eyebrow at the strange reasoning but otherwise grinned.

"**Do you mean that we get to fight and kill things**?" Juubi questioned the man, her bloodlust rising within her with the opportunity in her grasp.

Nodding, Naruto licked his dry lips and stepped forward, the single movement in Fairy tales direction snapping Juubi out of her slight haze and back to reality where Naruto continued to walk away, causing Juubi to snap to attention and rush after him with the bag containing their belongings in tow, occasionally bouncing off of her back as she jogged after her impatient master.

"Master, wait up!"

* * *

With Fairy Tail

Lucy Heartfilia was not having a good day at all, yeah, it had started out perfectly normal, well as normal as it can get after having half your guild wrecked by a guy who chews steel for dinner.

Other than that, today was the day that she had officially had her first experiences of being on the front lines of a guild war, not a pretty sight, and definitely not one of those cute stories you'd hear in fairy tales.

"Lucy look out!"

Propelled from her musing by a scream, she looked up and, with widened, bloodshot eyeballs gazed upon the people that descended from the monolith "KUH!" she gasped as she was pushed out of the way and skidded on the floor for several feet before she steadied herself and looked back to find Mirajane backing away from the shades that descended on her before she turned on her heel and quickly jogged over to her and helped her up.

"Lucy, quickly come with me" Mirajane didn't seem to wait for a reply because as soon as she was on her feet, the white haired retired take over user had already dragged her a hundred feet down the cobble road with Reedus following close behind, his palate and paint brush already brandished to create transport once they were of a sufficient distance from the enemy guild.

"Reedus, now!" he heard the barmaid call as he responded and nodded, his brush already drawing a boar and carriage on his stomach that, once finished, would carry both him and Lucy to safety. Glancing at the expectant eyes of Mirajane he nodded and finished the drawing, activating his magic and focusing it on his stomach to the location of the picture which glowed briefly before animating and jumping out onto the road where dust blew upon the impact of the hooves upon the cobblestone road.

Mirajane turned her head back to the blonde whose hand she had secured "Reedus will take you to a safe location" Lucy screeched as she was thrown into the back of the wagon while Reedus hopped in the saddle and lashed the reins carting the both of them off while Mirajane watched until she was out of sight, upon which she turned away and shut her eyes, mentally praying for the innocent blondes safety, before sprinting back in the direction she came, hoping to provide moral support of some sort.

She may not be able to fight, she made a vow that she wouldn't, but that didn't mean she couldn't provide moral support for her comrades.

That also didn't meant that her bloodlust, her love of battle and her apparently former mind-set had disappeared in any manner, no, she had just hidden it, buried it underneath her masks of anguish, and normalcy, and as it sat there, slumbering in wait, it grew, becoming more and more driven, more primal, more negative.

* * *

(_**A/N: Take it with a grain of salt, nobody changes that much, even with the 'death' of a sister, so it's my assumption that it's still there and her current persona is more of a 'façade' of sorts, though again, that's just my line of thought, that, and it fits the story**_)

* * *

Letting a grim scowl leak onto her features, Mirajane's head lowered to look at her shaking hands, which perspired with a clear film of drying liquid "Lisanna" grinding her teeth, Mirajane's eyes shadowed as frustration overwhelmed her form; her will, her guilt, her vow, fought the thought's that rampaged through her mind, the very personality she bore, roaring in protest, urging her to fight, to prove her dominance, her power. The grinding of her teeth became audible as the hands she previously stared at clasped her cranium in a tight grip "I-I, what should I do?!" she stumbled back in the direction of the battlefield, an internal battle rocking her soul.

What would she do, should she reveal her personality, remove the mask of innocence that many now knew and reveal her bloodlust in defence of her guild, changing their perceptions of her? The older ones may know of her, 'Mirajane, the demon' but the younger ones still viewed her as a peaceful barmaid.

Collapsing to her knees, Mirajane cradled her temple with a sweaty palm, the other pressed against the pavement to support her.

"What should I do?"

CLUNK!

"Wha-?" turning her head, Mirajane glanced back at the source of the sound behind her.

"Woman, stop being indecisive, pick a path and go with it!" a gruff voice sounded from behind as she stared into alluring blue eyes that seemed to hypnotise her with its spinning markings.

Shuddering slightly, the woman nicknamed as 'the demon' felt her body heat up in his presence, a blush pooling in her cheeks as she stood up, stumbling lightly as she got her balance "w-who are you?" she stuttered unintentionally as she stared at him, eyes roving over his mysterious form that was entirely concealed by the black cloak he was wearing.

"My name is of no consequence, my occupation is of no importance, all you need to know is that I am alive, and have returned once more to correct the world's ways, if only because I don't wish to see the purity of this world evaporate entirely" the blonde man trailed off near the end as he stared at her with eyes so intense that her legs shook from the mere weight of his presence "o-ok, uh, you should be getting out of here,

"O-ok, uh, you should be getting out of here, Fairy Tail is currently being attacked by a rival guild, and we don't want to cause any more deaths from friendly fire or flying debris, so if you can back up to the edge of the town you should at least be safe" Mirajane tried to dissuade the person, even though she _knew _he was powerful, she didn't want to involve him in the mess they had caused.

"Oh, a fight, I haven't been in any of those lately" the blonde said idly as he stepped forward, shoulders relaxed, but his presence still stifling, smothering her unintentionally in his absolutely overbearing power.

"Come, show me to this _fight_, I wish to see it for myself" unable to mutter a single word in his presence, the barmaid of Fairy Tail, on jelly legs reached out to clasp his hand, one that he offered her, showing off it's almost sculpted nature, one that she took with her own before leading him to the battle silently, unable to disobey the orders of the one she unconsciously considered her 'alpha'.

Trying to strike up a small conversation with the man amidst the destruction, she turned her head back to him "ano, can you tell me your name?" she questioned, a light blush dusting her cheeks which, due to their pale nature, glowed vibrantly.

"You may call me sennin if you wish, if that name means anything to you keep it to yourself and tell nobody, now, you are a demonic tamer are you not?" he turned her question back on her, leaving her surprised at his quick deduction, it took even master Makarov a few days to judge her type of magic, but this man did it in seconds.

"Yes, I am, I call upon the demons of the nether realm and tame them, gaining their attributes and assuming their forms in battle to aid and enhance my power" she explained, figuring that if somebody knew her power, they knew of its outlines.

Nodding, the blonde following behind her stared into her eyes, his own narrowing slightly as the pressure increased around her abruptly, making her gasp at the sudden feeling of force pressing down on her chest which remained unaffected by the feeling of the power that the blonde exuded.

"Then you know that you are far more in tune with your instincts than any other female in this area, and you know that I am the one you consider your alpha at the moment, and as your alpha" he murmured loud enough for her to hear while he stepped closer, upping his pace slightly to reach the shell of her ear "I am _**ordering**_ you to keep that cute mouth of yours shut until I wish for my name to become public".

Gasping raggedly a heavily blushing Mirajane nodded and amidst her gasps, born from his words and aura, spoke out "o-of course S-Sennin sama, I-I would no-not betray a m-mate, no I-I mean friends t-trust like that" her sentence was choppy, but it seemed to please the man named Sennin who chuckled, seemingly smiling under his collar.

"Very good, now tell me your name woman, so that I may refer to you upon more respectful terms" Sennin commanded as Mirajane, still leading him toward the battle zone, nodded.

"M-My name is Mirajane Strauss, former active member of the Fairy Tail guild" she introduced herself to this, 'god' among alpha's.

"Very well then, Mirajane, tell me, why were you throwing that fit back there?" the blonde questioned as Mirajane bowed her head embarrassedly at the notion that had only just occurred that she had been caught throwing her tantrum in the middle of the desolate street.

"I-I want to help my friends in this fight, but I took a vow that I would never again use my power unless my brother, elfman was in serious danger" she laid herself bare in front of the man who commanded the truth without even uttering a word "I was throwing my 'fit' as you say because, everyone knows me as my façade, the 'sweet' and 'kind' Mirajane who is nice to everybody, if I dropped my façade, then everybody would find out that I'm not who I portray, the older ones know, but the younger ones don't, I don't want to lose their respect, and I don't want to break my vow" Mirajane returned to silence as she awaited the blonde's response.

"Sometimes vows have to be broken, a vow, cannot last the tests of time, situations change all the time, you gain friends, allies, and enemies, one moment their there, and the next, their dead, you need to accept change, Mirajane, a broken vow is nothing to be ashamed of, it simply means you have moved on from your previous position and advanced in both knowledge and maturity, as for your social standing, Mirajane, why is it you feel the need to pretend, respect for a façade is not respect at all, it just means that they respect your creation, not you, so act yourself, be yourself; does it honestly, truly matter?" Sennin spoke his piece to the woman who contemplated his words, letting them run through her head.

* * *

Engage the song!- Audiomachine-Lachrimae

* * *

"Thank you, Sennin sama" she whispered as they rounded the corner, entering the battlefield to find a large black ball of condensed power gathering on the end of a cannon.

Bringing her hands up to her mouth, Mirajane gasped her eyes wide at the sheer thought of what the power would do "it's a Jupiter cannon!" she murmured as Naruto passed by her, his coat flapping as the wild winds caught it.

"Hm, it seems like you people need some assistance" his words floated across the tense crowd as he descended the steps to their level, passing many of the guild members who eyed him with suspicion as he moved across the ragged landscape that was one the guild of Fairy Tail which had now been reduced to rubble with the recent attacks.

"Interesting, it seems they are creating a bastardised version of the bijudama, they're mixing the light and dark elements of nature, the primary's I'm assuming to create a mass of super condensed energy which they direct with the cannon shaft" he deduced upon seeing the cannon and ball of energy.

Stepping in front of a redhead who seemed decked out in some type of armour which created a gigantic seal in front of it, he stared up at the ball, whistling with a slightly impressed look "that's quite a bit you've got there, about as much as the Sanbi I'm guessing" raising his right arm, he faced his palm toward the cannon, his middle trapped behind his extended thumb in preparation "Unfortunately, I won't let you hurt these people so-!" he released his middle finger in a flicking motion that, upon extension, displaced thousands of tonnes of air in an instant, sending a shockwave rippling through the air at the speed of sound.

That shockwave, produced by the flick, travelled out across the sea, until it collided with solid matter, namely, the entire front end of the walking fort.

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

With a calamitous explosion of dust and smoke, the shockwave rippled through the ball of black energy and collided with the front of the fort, decimating the cannon and obliterating the front end of the fort, the force also causing said fort to skid back into the sea several hundred meters, though by some miracle it stayed standing.

As for the Jupiter cannon's energy, well.

After being separated from its energy source, the ball had nothing holding it up, and nothing to direct it, and so due to its extreme density it began to fall toward the sea, hitting the waters with a roar of angry white liquid.

**CLAP!**

_**BOOOOM!**_

Once again, the waters erupted in another immense explosion that rocked the land Fairy Tail stood upon, forcing many to the ground to avoid the resulting shockwave which washed over them.

And stood vigil at the forefront of the explosion, located just in front of a gaping redhead, stood the mysterious blonde who had somehow saved all their lives.

Then the entirety of Fairy Tail erupted in cheers and whistles of victory, many of those who had been fighting to break through the walking forts defences heaved a sigh of relief, with small smiles and smirks adorning their tired faces.

The moment was ruined though as the mysterious blonde that everyone knew yet didn't associate with stepped forward from the happy crowd hastily moving over to the cloaked figure who glanced at him for but a second.

Ignoring the curious looks sent his way and the quiet that had engulfed the crowd the guild member fell to his knees several feet behind the new arrival, and bowed, his forehead touching the ground as his knuckles scraped the stone.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail, my master"

The crowd quickly began to wonder.

Just who was the man they had known for so long?

* * *

**BOOM fuck yes! All in one night, now let me go to bed, I'm fucking tired, I'll make corrections and shit tomorrow.**

**True Initiative**

**Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspired by –Black veil brides-Set the world on fire (Nightcore remix)**

**Okey dokey, let's get this started!**

**By the way, play the song above while you read this, I think you'll like it if you enjoy nightcore**

**A link:**

** /YwDxy9FtzLg**

**Rebirth-** Juubi or a demon/demon enhanced person speaking

_Rebirth_- A person thinking

Rebirth- A title or a word said with impact

* * *

The mysterious cloaked figures eyes slowly shifted down to stare emptily at the man bowed at his feet, to be honest, apart from a different attire, the man could have been considered a clone of him, though said clone would have a few more scars and a slightly more ragged look and less imperious air.

"I am overjoyed that you have come, my master, you see the guild before us is called the phantom lord guild and they so foolishly believe that they can take Fairy Tail on, even with your might, they still think that they have the upper hand as their leader Jose Porla is a very arrogant man who wields a fraction of power over death" the blonde bowed at the sennins feet explained, as the man who radiated authority swiftly turned his stare on the tattered Phantom Lord guild.

"Am I to assume that this _thing_ is their guild?" he asked his counterpart who nodded quickly and stood from his bowed position, his feet shifted wide apart as he prepared to propel himself forward upon the order of his master who had yet to even make a movement apart from his staring the titanic mechanical monster down.

"You wish to take vengeance on this enemy for their treatment of you peers?" Sennin questioned after a moment's pause, standing stock still as the guild took a threatening step forward, even after having suffered massive frontal damage which revealed its insides, upon which Jose could be seen sat upon his stone throne at the head of the monster, surrounded by his allies who each wielded an element of their own which surrounded their bodies in a protective shield.

"If you wish to take your vengeance, I suggest you do so, before me and Juubi have our fun with these people, she's been itching to fight for a decade and I tire of having to sate that lust" the counterpart nodded, and with but a simple shift of his spread feel, propelled himself at the titanic metal monstrosity, his arms and legs spread as he adjusted his flight path with minute shifts of his body.

Clenching the muscles in his stomach and tilting forward he gave himself a bit more amount of lift and crashed into the ground before the element 4 who tightened their oval formation as the blonde looked up with a venomous glare and grit teeth before the hands that stopped his forward motion came up and blurred through the seals required for a jutsu "**Fuuton: Atsugai!**" Cracking his lips open, the blond let a super condensed ball of wind loose from his lips at the element 4 who, upon realising the element, they turned to Aria who quickly brought his palms forward, engaging magic circles which cancelled out the violent attack.

Anticipating the movement, the blond man furiously formed seals and pressed his palms to the floor Raiton: Kaminari bassuto (Lightning Release: Thunder burst" Trails of thick lightning arced across the floor from his electrified hands, directed by the control of the energy flow within the technique which struck the floor in front of the element floor, exploding in a shockwave of electricity which paralysed the 4 for but a second.

This second though, was more than enough time for the blonde to pass through their guard, kicking Juvia and Aria aside to propel himself at Jose who remained confident in his seat, one leg crossed over the other as he stared at the man and raised a palm to face him.

"**Dead wave**"

A beam of purple energy fired from his palm, wide enough that it engulfed the blonde who glared murderously and began to fight through it, but the beam was slowly pushing him backwards, his feet creating trenches in the floor as he guarded against the beam with his forearms.

Defending against the onslaught was useless though as the element 4 regained their motor functions quickly enough and flew at his unguarded back, something which he identified from the corner of his eye "shit!" he cursed as he removed one hand from his defence and brought it back, hoping that somehow his master might be able to help.

"Don't worry, I gotcha back"

With wide eyes, the blonde watched as Natsu, who had been in the Lacrima gathering room destroying the inner workings of the base swiped with a roundhouse kick unexpectedly at the infamous 4 people who flew back, unable to muster the defence quick enough to defend against his attack.

"**Karyuu no Hoko!"**

A magic circle appearing before him, Natsu unleashed a massive gout of flame from his throat which engulfed the four who looked up in time to see the dragon enhanced fire licking at their skin, causing it to redden under the heat as blood rose to the surface of their faces, previously unused capillaries flooding with blood that attempted to ease the heat that suddenly surged through each of their bodies.

Totomaru, master of fire, thought quickly and used his powers to redirect the flame away from them, unthinking of the strategy to use them against the user who had stooped to add extra propulsion to the technique, but rose to his usual height upon finishing.

Seeing all this while he defended against the **dead wave** produced by Jose a quick thought came to the blonde's head, one that processed quickly and resulted in a small smirk "Natsu duck!" he called out quickly as he turned to the side, dropping his arms and letting the beam fly past him in a blinding purple streak of deadly power.

Recovering from the aftermath of the flames breathed at them, the element 4 looked up once more, just in time to catch a beam of purple energy fired at them by their master whose eyes narrowed in anger at the intentional use of **dead wave** to attack his own guild members.

Grinding his teeth in anger, Jose stood up from his seat, his shoulders tense as he stared the man who had used his own attack down "you, you will pay, not only for attacking the members of my guild, but for impeding our path, our right" he paused as he stared the man down.

"_**TO RID THE WORLD OF FAIRY TAIL**_"

Eyes widening the blonde turned to Natsu, screaming for him to run as Jose roared, his body erupting in power like a volcano as shades burst from his location in the hundreds if not thousands, streaking away from the guild toward Magnolia town and Fairy Tail, sucking up any life they could indiscriminately.

Caught in the aftermath of the technique, the blonde could do nothing as he was thrown back into Natsu who was miraculously untouched by the onslaught of purple apparitions which threw them clean out of the guild and through the air where, as they were falling, unable to do anything but pray for a safe landing, reality seemed to warp, the ripples of the air quickly growing into a whirlpool of colour which sucked them in, nauseating them until they suddenly found themselves dropped unceremoniously at the feet of the proclaimed sennin who hadn't moved throughout the confrontation, instead opting to turn his gaze on the redhead who had frozen upon trying to move to help.

"Get back, Juubi wishes to have her fun so I would advise that you do not get in the way as her idea of fun tends to get a bit, messy" nodding dumbly, the blonde who had just been fighting for his life against a single attack created by Jose Porla, leader of the enemy guild breathed a sigh of relief as he bowed his head.

"Thank you, master"

Ignoring his thanks, Naruto turned his gaze away from the redhead and rose his hand in front of him, his fingers loosely facing the floor as he stared at the mechanical monster which took a threatening step forward as Shades attacked overhead, held off by Bisca and Alzack who unleashed their guns, firing upon the shades which dissipated upon being shot.

"hn, this will be fun" an unusually bloodthirsty smirk coming to his features, he snapped his arm to the side the simple movement having massive ramifications as a miles width of terrible scenery, ruined by shades, a partially destroyed moving fortress seemed to crack, spider web cracks spreading out from a single point which slowly fell away, leaving a single pitch black hole that only Jose, the element 4 and the inhabitants of the guild were allowed to stare into, their faces morphing into horror as a gigantic ringed red eye stared back at them forcing them to their knees as an overwhelming feeling of oppression overcame them.

Slowly a chuckle built up in the blonde's throat, rumbling and terrifying in nature "yes Juubi, let's show these foolish brats how its done" tensing his calves he bent his legs and used the built up kinetic energy that rose through his core to launch himself off the cliff and toward the crack where, as if the timing were decided by god 'wink wink' a monstrous scaled tail smashed through the eastern horizon and tore through what seemed like an illusion like glass that stretched to the western horizon revealing the engine of destruction that was Juubi no ryuu (**don't care, it's a dragon, don't give a shit what anyone says, to me, it's a dragon)**

"**HELLO HUMANS, IT SEEMS MY MASTER WISHES TO HAVE SOME FUN!**" the juubi roared, sending rippling shock waves through the land as the seas seemed to retreat in fear while the land trembled underneath the duo's might.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Behind the body of the gargantuan creature, the exhausted members of Fairy Tail gaped stupidly at the large scaled creature.

"By the gods" Makarov whispered as he stared at the ungodly size of the creature that easily encapsulated their horizons with the length of its ten tails, and that man, the one that stood upon its head, and the one that looked so similar to his own.

"Naruto. Just what the hell are you involved in, who are you, I know practically nothing about you, and yet you have the 1st masters unbound trust, who are you Naruto!" the old man's voice began to rise to a shout through the course of his sentence which gathered the guilds attention as their heads whipped around to stare at the blond that had held their attention not 5 minutes ago.

Jerkily making his way over to the crouched man, Makarovs darkened features bore down upon the man who, upon sensing the intense aura of the master mage turned his head to glance at the dwarf of a man "Hm, yes master, I assume you wish to know why I refer to this man before us as master?" the mage guessed, picking his referral carefully, he didn't want to reveal that his master was in fact _the_ god after all did he?

With darkened features and a deluge of anger and frustration barely held in check by his empathy for the man Makarov glared with slit eyes at the blonde who stared back defiantly, not retreating an inch under his hard gaze "you will tell me who exactly this man is, Naruto, who is he, why is he here, and why does he look almost identical to you?" the words were said forcefully, a white wash of magical power surging through each question, commanding the person before it to cow to its might, one that the blond ignored, but sated at the same time.

"If my master wishes, he will deign to answer your questions master, I do not aim insult you with my words, master, but the person before you is of such a stature that I can do nothing but bow to his command, for his word is law, please, I ask that you do not earn his ire, as you can see, he has quite the arsenal at his disposal.

Quite the arsenal indeed.

Repressing his abject frustrations that would no doubt make him loose the last of his hair Makarov grunted and, with a mighty heave of magic, activated his titan form, his now yellow sockets overflowing with energy that begged to be released upon the unfortunate enemy that was Phantom Lord.

"Regardless of who you are, I thank you from the depths of my heart for protecting the children" Makarov, half the height of Juubi, spoke up to the man who stared down at him with pools of unending power, power that dwarfed his own, by how much even he, in his old age couldn't tell.

Hearing the man's thanks sparked something in the blonde ancient, it was something to do with that genuine, heart wrenching appreciation that sparked a fire previously doused within him, a fire that, in one fell swoop, consumed his soul and revived the feeling of attachment, albeit a little, that he had so ruthlessly buried centuries ago.

Looking into the yellow pools of energy, he nodded and spoke, his voice carried by the wind that obeyed its master without question, transmitting the answer to the old man who stumbled backward, rocked to his core by the words of the man before him.

"_And I thank you, for being the man that Mavis would respect, now I believe it's time for your elders to teach these pests a lesson, so my child, just sit down and enjoy the show_" and with those words said, the undefeated sennin that had lived long enough to see the very split of dimensions rode off into a slaughter, the calamitous rending of the seabed under the dragons footsteps echoing through the ghost town, it's citizens either fleeing for the time being or dead from the attack of the apparitions.

"Juubi, how do you wish to do this?" sennin questioned the beast he stood upon which grinned, rows upon rows of sharp teeth, specifically evolved to rend flesh revealed to the world in their glory.

"**However you wish master, we can fillet them, torch them, maim them; your wish is my desire master" **An almost lustful look took hold on the dragon's face as it took a step forward toward the puny guild "**Personally master, I desire the well done option with a side dish of that oh so delicious substance they have in their bodies nowadays"** A snake like tongue flicking out of her slightly parted lips, she breathed outward, bathing the area in a cloud of superheated air that melted the seabed to glass.

Chuckling under his breath, Sennin tilted his head to the side as he enjoyed the looks of utter terror focused upon him and his servant, but by far the most amusing was Jose's, the wacko of a man was gripping his throne in a vice grip while blood spilled from his lips, a symptom of his clenched teeth that clattered in his mouth as they rubbed past each other.

"Very well then, let's burn these fools and leave them to the security forces, no point in disobeying Mavis's decrees after so long" his eyes narrowed "_or at least in anyone's view_".

Taking a threatening step forward, Juubi began to focus its power into heat energy, Sennin reiterating the action on its head as he let loose with his ungodly amount of energy that soon began to give the clouds a reddish hue.

"Jose Porla, today you will learn a valuable lesson, one that will be beaten into you with fear and power" Sennin began to speak, his voice carrying through the wind to the guild master who glared fearfully into the roiling flames before him "today you will learn, why it is that you do not provoke an angry god" Jose's eyes widened to comical proportions as the flames that had enveloped the duo spiked and whipped through the air, lashing against the land and sky.

* * *

(**Imagine a really big version of the super saiyan aura, but with fire, lots of fire**)

* * *

"Burn"

With that simple command, the fire that had coiled itself around the gigantic beast was sent forth, forcefully tore itself from its creator and, in an effort to maintain its form, began to drain the air of oxygen which as a result, drew sweat to the surface of anyone within almost 2 miles of the battle.

Staring on with wide eyes, Jose could do nothing to defend himself as the fireball neared his guild, instead he flared his magical energy to monstrous heights, encasing him in a tower of billowing purple energy.

"**ABYSS BREAK!**" he roared his voice deforming as his sclera began to darken in shade, slowly becoming a deep black void with only a pinpoint yellow iris standing out in the pools of darkness "**with this power even you will fall**!" his arrogance reaching an all-time high, even in the face of overwhelming power Jose roared with laughter as he glanced down at his guild members who lay collapsed on the cracked stone floor.

"**USELESS WHELPS, SERVE YOUR PURPOSE AND DEFEAT FAIRY TAIL!**" the now insensate man screamed as his guild members who lay sprawled on the floor choked upon feeling their magical energy being forcefully ripped from their bodies to power the immense attack that was represented by the massive spinning magical circle before him.

"**FOUR ELEMENTS DESTRUCTION!"** with a mighty heave of his power, the youngest wizard saint thrust his power into the magic circle called abyss break and overrode the careful infusion of elemental energy "**DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT"**

**!**

A shockwave erupted from the moving guild, tearing through the seabed and leaving a crater measuring almost 200 meters in diameter, this though was just an after effect of the destructive forbidden spell, the main attack came only seconds later.

A bright beam of golden energy, appearing from the centre of the abyss break magic circle which shattered as it appeared fired from its creation point, measuring only a measly 3 meters in diameter it approached the duo at almost supersonic speeds, great gales being kicked up as a result, even more so as it blitzed through the giant fireball that approached, smashing through the other side in a display of awe inspiring power.

Seeing that his fireball had been compromised, the blonde clapped his foot against Juubi's skull in a bastardised morse code that Juubi had been taught.

"**Bijudama, right**" focusing its power Juubi's snout curled into a snarl as positive and negative demonic energies gathered at the tip of its nose where the raw power distorted the air around it creating a vacuum that defied nature which tried to force air in, but was unable to due to its focus.

Narrowing its gaze on the small beam of golden energy, the dragon biju snarled and released the ball of compressed power "**BIJUDAMA" **with a sudden and calamitous explosion, the bijudama was released, the sheer mass of the energy exerting a humungous amount of force upon the ground hundreds of feet below it, digging a trench with sheer gravity alone.

Unable to see past the still dissipating ball of fire, Jose smirked and let loose a maniacal laugh of success, his attack had obliterated the fool's fireball, big as it was, and with the dissipation of the attack he could unleash his mighty power and destroy Fairy Tail.

With a massive grin he glanced down at his elite team of element 4 which lay immobile on the concrete, drained of the power that fuelled their techniques "you weaklings, once Fairy Tail is destroyed, I will have no more need of you as my elite" quickly turning his head he looked up toward the beam that had been fired from the amplifying spell, abyss break "wait, wha-"

Staring at the ball of fire that was slow to dissipate, he glared through the fire to see beyond it "what is that?" he growled seeing a swirling ball of _something_ forming in the beasts mouth, wait that looks like, heh, an attack of that power can do nothing against my abyss break enhanced spell" he chortled as he leaned to the side and awaited the success of his attack and the ensuing explosion.

Something that didn't happen.

Waiting several more seconds, he growled and stood from his throne, wondering why nothing was happening.

At least until a bright light overtook his vision.

"AAAGHH!"

* * *

At the same moment in time-With Sennin

* * *

Watching the bijudama collide with the enhanced elemental attack, Sennin raised an eyebrow seeing his bijudama struggle with the enemies attack, bijudama was one of his more powerful and flashy techniques and it was being stopped by this golden energy attack that seemed amplified by the large golden magic circle "hn, I underestimated the spell" he muttered as he channelled his energy once more to fuel the bijudama that, with the extra boost in power, tore through the opposing attack like butter and blasted through the cloud of fire, hollowing it out with the rush of air to show everyone the aftermath as the beam collided with the phantom lord guild and detonated in a cylindrical beam of light that completely enveloped the phantom lord guild, blinding anyone within the vicinity with the intense light.

"**GRAAAAHHHHH!**" A scream pierced the heavens as the light of the attack died down and the quaking stopped causing a sigh of relief to sound in unison from the members of Fairy Tail who, with nervous gazes looked up to see the mysterious man their member had referred to as master turn away from the guild that was now but a heap of rubble standing on strutted metal legs.

"Juubi, human form, now" they heard him command as the ungodly beast seemed to nod before it's godlike magical signature seemed to fade with the shrinking of its massive form until it resembled a beautiful girl with liquid mercury coloured hair that trailed down to her waist where it curled backwards and fanned out, the bangs of said hair masked her slightly pointed ears but framed her gorgeous ringed eyes and enhanced her pursed lips and pale complexion.

Below the neck her chest was hefty, big enough to fondle, but not so big it was monstrous and thus it stopped well above her bellybutton and wide hips.

Turning her head back to her master who stood upon the air which had solidified at his feet she bowed her head as he descended from the great height to land on the edge of the cliff face "**master, you need to let the sea in**" she reminded the man who raised his eyebrow for a second before shaking his head slowly and snapping his fingers, using water manipulation on the levels that the Nidaime could only dream of to draw the water back in, though the water level was slightly lower due to the craters and trenches left in their wake.

Turning back to the silent crowd of Fairy Tail mages Juubi bowed, mostly for her master's sake before she introduced the man behind her.

"**May I introduce to you, Fairy Tails first mage, joining under Mavis…" **she paused, mostly for effect as she glanced back at her master who stared down at her with an imperious gaze "**and though he does not wish to use his name his moniker will ring a bell with the wizened ones.**

"**His name is Sennin, and he is the most feared man alive**"

* * *

**Yo how's it going, I'm back with this latest chapter, how is it? Good, bad, I dunno, sup to you how you view it.**

**Anyway currently I'm thinking of looking into getting a beta to fix up the mistakes in my stories, because currently I just send them to my friend who has a quick look and gives it back with what he sees, not exactly the best method so if any of you are interested in maybe beta-ing my stories or just this one in general and you are pretty grammar savvy, chuck me a message and we can sort something out, other than that, this is kinda what you get (shrugs)**


End file.
